1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an accessory for an existing cooler, and in particular relates to a spring-loaded shelf which is selectively positioned within an existing beverage cooler, having a platform which gradually vertically rises as beverages are removed therefrom, thereby obviating the need for a user to reach deeply within the confines of the cooler in order to retrieve a beverage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Top-loading beverage coolers are used by various business establishments for storing bottled and canned beverages, and for maintaining the beverages at low temperatures. While top-loading coolers are extremely useful for storing beverages until they are needed, they have a notable drawback. In particular, as the contents of the top-loading cooler become depleted, it becomes increasingly necessary for a user to reach deeply within the confines of the cooler to retrieve a beverage therefrom, which may strain the shoulder, arm, and stomach muscles of the user. Moreover, the user may accidentally cut his/her hand upon a broken bottle that may be resting, unseen, at the bottom of the cooler. Accordingly, there is a need for a spring-loaded shelf which is selectively positioned within an existing top-loading beverage cooler, having a platform which gradually vertically rises as beverages are removed therefrom, thereby obviating the need for a user to reach more deeply within the confines of the cooler for a beverage as the contents become depleted, and thereby preventing straining the muscles of the user or otherwise injuring the user.
A variety of coolers and cooler accessories have been devised. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,965 to White appears to show a cooler insert for an existing portable cooler or ice chest, having a platform with apertures for supporting flanged food receptacles by their upper flanges, in order to present the contents of the receptacles for better visibility and accessibility to the public. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,056 to Brown et al appears to show a portable cooler with a suspended grate for ice-free storage areas.
In addition, various lifts have been devised for selectively raising an object that has been placed thereupon. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,513 to Rowan appears to show a scissor lift having a pair of leg assemblies pivotally connected to a base, wherein relative movement between the legs and the base is opposed by spring assemblies that may be selectively connected to the carriage to vary the bias on the legs. What's more, U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,816 to Zaguroli, Jr. appears to show a lift table having an air actuator bellows for raising and lowering a load platform with a scissors linkage.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.